


The One that I Want

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes are for the better, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tirsynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/gifts).



Cloud knew everyone was staring, which was the point. He and Aerith--she was... enthusiastic when Cloud mentioned his crush--had spent a week planning.

So here he was: in leather jacket, boots, and indecently tight pants and approaching Zack. And Cloud forgot what do to first.

Zack saw him and grinned. "Why the makeover, Cloud?"

"You... don't like the leather?" Cloud forgot about keeping his voice lower.

"The leather's _great_ , but you didn't have to do a 180 just for me." Zack's face took on a wicked smirk. "Though now, I've got an excuse to take off your pants."


End file.
